Deseos
by Chibi Fye
Summary: Fye tiene unos deseos, Kuropi otros... y un personaje también los tiene ¿ quién es? Surprise, surprise! Hay que leer! KuroXFye y síii aquí ya hay beso Maki.
1. Un beso en la noche

Kai Angel : Hyuuu! Hola!

Kurogane ¿Tú qué crees que haces? Subiendo otra historia, teniendo las que tienes sin terminar ¬¬

Kai Angel : No es mi culpa, esta amiga no estaba y he tenido que subir otra historia OOUu Es que estoy en un cyber, por mi PC ( lleno de virus ¬¬)

Este fic se lo dedico a Maki Tasui en especial, porque sé que anda desesperada por un beso entre Kuro-plón y Fye. También se lo dedico a todos los demás lectores.

* * *

**1. Un beso en la noche**

Era una noche despejada, llena de estrellas y una enorme luna, que iluminaba un verde prado salpicado de colores.

La suave brisa movía las ramas de los árboles y el césped cubierto flores de todos los colores. Era la noche perfecta y la brisa creaba una melodía relajante.

Tumbado en medio de la campa, había una figura observando el cielo. Su cabello se movía con la brisa, pero sus ojos no abandonaron el cielo estrellado. Más bien lo miraba con detenimiento y con algo de melancolía, y suspiró.

- Oi!

Fye se sentó en el suelo rápidamente y de un salto, y buscó a la persona que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

- ¿ Qué mirada era esa? - preguntó de nuevo aquella voz, cuyo dueño se acercaba al mago.

- ¡ Ah! Hola, Kuro-pón – saludó entusiasta el mago

El ninja gruñó ante el nombre y se dejó caer en la hierba al lado de Fye, quien se sonrojó al verlo.

- Esa era una mirada melancólica

- Yo sólo observaba las estrellas y pensaba...

- ¿ Mm?

- ...pensaba en cuanta gente habrá pedido deseos.

El ninja observó al mago atentamente. Aquella mirada melancólica había regresado.

- ¿ Sabes, Kuro-chow? En mi país, el día de nuestro cumpleaños, pedimos deseos a las estrellas : paz, amor, fin del frío y de Ashura... Pero... no se cumplió ningún deseo mío – susurró con tristeza. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro -¿ Y tú Kuro-mu?

- ¿ Eh?

- ¿ Se ha cumplido algún deseo tuyo? – preguntó Fye con una sonrisa algo picarona

- Sí

- ¿ Cuál Kuro-nya?

Kurogane titubeó un poco y luego se acercó al mago con decisión. Fye lo miraba expectante, tan expectante que Kurogane se ponía nervioso.

- Esto – dijo, dándole un golpecito en la cabeza a Fye, mirando a otro lado, rojo como un tomate.

- Wiiii! Kuro – pi me quiere

- ¡ YO NO HE DICHO ESO!

- Kuro – wanwan está enamorado de míiiii! - canturreó el mago, levantándose y corriendo hacia la casa.

- ¡ TÚ VUELVE AQUÍ!

El ninja se puso a correr detrás del mago, con intención de pararlo como fuera. Lo alcanzó antes de que entrara en la casa. Le agarró del brazo y tiró bruscamente de él, quedando ambos cara a cara.

- Kuro-pu...

- ¡No vayas diciendolo por ahí idiota!

- Kuro-chan, ya es tarde y tengo sueño...

- Antes démonos un beso para demostrar nuestro amor

- Kuro-nya¿ qué...?

Fye no pudo terminar la frase. El ninja arremetió contra sus labios silenciándolo. Su presa dejó escapar un gemido antes de someterse al beso del ninja. Estaba tan absorto que no notó que el japonés alzaba una mano con un objeto punzante, una jeringuilla. Sólo notó un pinchazo en el cuello cuando la jeringuilla se clavó en él y también un liquido que se adentraba en su cuerpo y empezaba a recorrer sus venas. Intentó zafarse del agarre. ¡ Ese no era Kuro-chi¡ No era su Kurochi! Pero aquella persona tan parecida al ninja lo sujetaba fuertemente y Fye luchó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que notó que éstas empezaban a flaquear. Su mundo daba vueltas y estaba borrosoquel caos dislumbró una sonrisa en la cara de su cazador. Una sonrisa macabra que él bien conocía. Su mente se rodeó de oscuridad y sus párpados se cerraron adentrándose en ella profundamente.

El ninja sonrió maliciosamente, pero mantuvo su agarre. Separó sus labios de los del mago y siguió introduciendo el líquido de la jeringuilla en el cuerpo de Fye hasta que los brazos de éste se soltaron de los suyos y cayeron inértemente a los lados del mago.

- Siempre fuiste un idiota, Fye

La persona miró a su presa, sacando la jeringuilla del cuello del mago. Separó a su caza de su cuerpo y lo sujetó por la espalda, la cabeza de Fye cayó hacia atrás inértemente. En aquellos momentos Fye estaba blanco como la tiza y sus labios comenzaban a tomar una tonalidad azul.

- Espero que hayas tomado una decisión, aunque ya es tarde para tí.

Se apartó y dejó caer el cuerpo del mago al suelo, su rostro dió fuertemente contra el suelo. Su palidez extrema resaltaba entre el ceped verde del prado.

Con un haz de luz la figura de Kurogane se convirtió en un hombre de cabello largo azabache, mirada fría y sonrisa macabra. Era Ashura.

- No creo que puedan salvarte, ni siquiera ese tal Kurogane. Para cuando despierten y te encuentren ya estarás muerto. Y por fín se habrá cumplido mi venganza – dijo observando con odio la figura inmóvil del mago-. Dulces sueños, Fye.

Ashura desapareció, dejando el cuerpo del mago a la intemperie, enfriándose poco a poco. Su corazón apenas latía y su respiración era cada vez más dificultosa. En algún lugar de su profunda inconsciencia sonó aquella risa macabra y en ese momento deseó pedir ayuda al ninja, a su verdadero ninja. Pero las pocas fuerzas que había recobrado lo abandonaron y poco a poco, su mente se alejaba más del mundo al que pertenecía y su cuerpo se enfriaba cada vez más en una fría y estrellada noche despejada.

Continuará...

* * *

Kai Angel : Wiiii! Aquí está el 1º capi de este fic. Espero les guste! Reviews please non Eso si quieren que siga jajaj o si no... le dejo a Fye ahí helándose. Ustedes deciden y cuanto antes mejor, pues el capi 2 ya está. 

aprovecho a decir que... : el capi 123 ya ha salido y que en you tube está ya el 40 del anime


	2. Poco a poco recobrándose

Hola! gommen por la tardanza, pero decidí hacer unos cambios en el capi y aquí lo tiene en la nueva versión!

Agradecimientos a todos los lectores Arigato!

Peque Notis

1 . El capi 132 ya salió... ( con un peu de KuroFye...aaaa quien diría que el ninja se sentiría tan mal?)

2 . El Future Soundscape IV ya salió. En Foros DZ, en el club de FyexKurogane los tienen en descarga directa y ya de paso les invito a unirse!

* * *

2. Recobrándose poco a poco 

La mente de Fye iba poco a poco despertándose de su letargo. Sentía algo suave sobre él, a parte, u cuerpo se sentía cómodo en una superficie blanda. Aquello, fuera lo que fuera, le daba calor y a su vez, ese calor le abría las puertas al descanso. Y se dejó llevar de nuevo a aquella oscuridad que le brindaba paz y descanso, sin darse cuenta de ciertas personas que cuidaban de su dormitar.

* * *

Kurogane miraba al mago desde su posición, apoyado contra la chimenea. Su mente vagaba en pensamientos acerca de los sucesos ocurridos tres noches atrás. Aquella noche que despertó con un cosquilleo y se encontró con el mago medio muerto en el jardín de la casa. 

El mago había recobrado algo de color en su aún pálido rostro. Lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Kurogane fue : Idiota, qué hacías ahí fuera con el frío que hace?´. Pero se contuvo pues sabía que el mago no le oiría.

La puerta se abrió de repente y una preocupada Sakura con Mokona en brazos entró en la estancia. Sus verdes ojos recorrieron la habitación hasta dar con el pálido rostro del mago.

- Fye-san...

Syaoran que se encontraba junto a la cabecera de la cama en la que yacía el mago, había estado observando el paisaje por la ventana, pero al oír la puerta abrirse se volvió y sus ojos se clavaron en la figura triste de la princesa.

- Hime...

- Syaoran-kun...

- ¿ Has dormido bien?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y suspiró tristemente.

- Estoy preocupada por Fye-san.

- Todos lo estamos, hime.

- Yo paso – oyeron gruñir al ninja

Los dos chicos sonrieron a medias. A pesar de todas las peleas entre ambos, sólo se habían quedado en eso : unas simples peleas.

* * *

Fye abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó mirando el techo parpadeando lentamente. ¿ Qué...qué había pasado? 

- Ya era hora, idiota.

- ¿ Qué...? – susurró

El ninja puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó con fuerza acercándose a la cama y sentándose en la silla en que había estado la princesa Sakura hasta hace una hora.

- ¿ Me tomas el pelo¿ o es verdad que no recuerdas nada?

Fye negó con la cabeza lentamente.

- No, Kuro-rín, no recuerdo nada... Pero¿ qué pasó?

Dímelo tú. Hace dos semanas te encontré en el jardín tirado en el suelo y blanco como la tiza. Estabas medio muerto y menos mal que te encontré porque si no, estarías muerto.

- ¿ M-muerto?

- El veneno que había en tu sangre era muy efectivo, y tarde horas en sacarlo entero. Deberías estar agradecido y... y... ¡ NI SE TE OCURRE DORMIRTE DE NUEVO, PARDILLO!

- Waaaa, Kuro-sama no seas malo conmigo – murmuró adormiladamente el mago.

Antes de que el ninja lo pudiera evitar, el mago ya se encontraba perdido en el mundo de los sueños.

- Estúpido mago – gruñó Kurogane, dándole un zape en la cabeza a Fye, quien se hundió aún más en las sábanas que lo arropaban. Sin más, abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Cuando Fye abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontraba mejor y más descansado así que lo primero que hizo fue salir de la cama para darse un morrazo contra el suelo. 

- A...Auchyyyy – se dolió el mago

- ¡ Fye-san! – oyó una voz exclamar. - Fye –san¿ qué haces...?

El mago se levantó del suelo rápidamente con una sonrisa profident, saludando a la muchacha que lo miraba extrañada.

- No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, estoy bien.

La muchacha lo vio pasar a su lado contenta.

- ¿ Entonces, Fye-san¿ Ya estás mejor?

- Claaaaaaaro que...

- No –gruñó una voz

Sakura observó atentamente al ninja que se encontraba delante del mago. Bien mirado, la muchacha juraba ver un tinte asesino en él.

- Waaaa. Mira si es Kurokuichichiiiiii – canturreó

- Idiota¿ qué te crees que haces?

- Pues levantarme, eso está mal? Kuropapi?

- Estúpido – gruñó, propinándole otro zape.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, dos hombres arropados con abrigos, bufandas y guantes, caminaban en dirección al centro de la villa en la que se encontraban. 

- Oi! Imbécil, ni se te ocurra quedarte atrás¿oído? No pienso volver a recogerte.

- Aaaaa, Kuro-mín está siendo malo conmigo.

- Cállate, ojalá no hubiera venido.

- Ah? Pero viniste, Kuro-nyu.

- . . .

- Así que Kurosunsunsun viene a cuidarme las espaldas. ¡ qué valeroso, Kuro-tutu!

- No te vas a cansar nunca?

- Nunca - aseguró el mago, sonriente.

A Kurogane le entraron ganas de golpear al mago y dejarlo K.O. Claro que así tendría que cargar con él y encima recaería de nuevo con fiebre. Y no, el no lo quería.

- Cierra el pico y vamos, idiota.

Y así comenzaron a andar de nuevo hacia la villa. Fye se iba quedando atrás poco a poco. A Kurogane no le extrañaba. Ese idiota... Aún, teniendo las defensas tan bajas se iba a lanzar a la calle con su camiseta. De no haber sido por amenazarle, el mago no se habría puesto nada encima. El muy imbécil, intentándose hacer el fuerte. Kurogane se paró en seco, esperando al rubio. _Aunque puede que vaya demasiado rápido_

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia Fye, quien tenía pinta de colapsarse en cualquier momento.

- Auff – masculló el mago, en cuanto el ninja se lo echó a los hombros. -. ¿Kuro-pi?

- Más te vale no desmayarte, que te tiro a la cuneta¿ de acuerdo¿En qué pensabas, hijo del demonio, saliendo como ibas a salir? Sabes que andas bajo de defensas, especialmente por ese suceso y te lanzas a la calle como un gato.

- Miau... Kuroguau es muuuuuuy noble.

- ¿ Qué quieres hacer en la villa?

- Vamos a la biblioteca.

- ¿ A la biblioteca?

- Sí. Hay algo que quiero mirar y además podremos sentarnos y estar calentitos.

- ¿Tienes frío?

Fye se pasó una mano por la frente y suspiró.

- Kuro-chán, me vas a matar... demo...

- Idiota. Tú y tus ansias... Antes iremos a tomar algo caliente.

Fye cerró los ojos resentido. No recordaba nada. Todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, era una niebla imposible de cruzar.

- Oi!

- ¿ Qu-qué?

- No te duermas

- Hai.

Fye abrió los ojos como platos. No podía dormirse, pero se sentía tan cansado. Quizás debía de haberse quedado en cama. Así no molestaría al ninja y nadie se preocuparía por su salud.

- Kuromin?

- ¿ Qué?

- Perdón...

- . . .

- ¿ Soy una carga para todos, verdad?

El ninja suspiró. El dichoso mago siempre era un incordio pero no una carga. Empezaba a notar el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del mago.

- Idiota, aguanta.

- Ngaaa?

Kurogane suspiró y aceleró el paso. Fye no aguantaría mucho tiempo así.

* * *

- Auff - murmuró dolorido el mago, al caer sobre una superficie blanda. 

El ninja simplemente gruñó. Agarró al mago del brazo y lo levantó de la nieve. Lo arrastró de regreso a casa, y nunca mejor dicho pues el rubio iba completamente groggy. Al final ni siquiera llegaron a la biblioteca. Viendo el estado en el que estaba Fye, Kurogane decidió regresar a casa y el mago, quisiera o no, se iba con él. En cuanto llegaron, Fye se fue directo a la cama y tardó muy poco en dormirse.

Kurogane simplemente entró y extendió una manta gorda sobre el cuerpo del mago, quien parecía dormir tranquilo. Salió de la habitación y se fue a la cocina donde le esperaban los chicos y Mokona.

- No llegamos a entrar en la biblioteca – murmuró -, el mago de pacotilla no se encontraba nada bien a pesar de intentar que no me diera cuenta, así que tuvimos que volvernos. No es bueno estar como está él con un tipo que seguramente no dudará en atacar por segunda vez. La cosa es que no sabemos si va tras él o las plumas de la princesa o a por los dos, quien sabe; así que tengamos precaución y nadie saldrá solo de acuerdo? Yo me encargaré del mago.

Syaoran asintió una vez. Sakura bajó la mirada con preocupación.

- ¿ Y si esa persona atacara de noche? No podríamos ayudar a Fye-san!

- Precisamente por eso, dormiremos en la misma habitación – aseguró el ninja

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, espero que les guste. Pronto, y esta vez en serio, habrá más. 

¿ Qué está ocurriendo en la villa¿ Quien es ese hombre enmascarado que tantos quebraderos de cabeza trae a Fye¿ por qué huele a ...?

Todo eso y más en el siguiente capi


	3. El hombre enmascarado

Hola! ya regresé con actualización . Bueno pues este es el 3º capi y bueno, pues espero que os guste tanto como los otros.

Ya se que ahora es algo más light pero planeo que sea muy angustioso hacia el final. "Qué sera, sera..." como dice Shigure y como digo yo ( me lo ha copiado, eso es plagiooo. Shigu: anda, mujer no te pongas así)

Nada, decirles eso.

Arigato a todos los lectores, qué feliz que me hacéis ( y algunas incluso papilla).

En cuanto a los fics de beyblade no sé qué carajo pasa xo no me dejaba subir ninguno. Esperaré una semana a ver y en cuanto pueda... que nadie se asusta si de repente hay diez capítulos seguidos de varios fics ni nada por el estilo ok? es un aviso

Más cosas...hm... las peke notis caro, caro.

**Peque Notis**

El Future Soundscape IV salió hace un mes

El capi 48 ya está en youtube y el 49... aún no. Hay que esperar 2 semanitas entre cada capi del anime

El capi 132 ya salió. en el club de Kuro x Fye lo encontrarán en castellano

El capi 133 sale el 25 de este mes, así que chicas aguantad un pelín.

* * *

**3. El hombre enmascarado.**

Fye miraba por la ventana desde su cama. Ese día era un día especialmente frío, el cual se colaba por toda rendija de la casa. Fye tiritó bajo las sábanas y suspiró. Apartó la mirada de la ventana y miró al techo.

Lo miró fijamente intentando recordar lo ocurrido hace ya varias noches. Sin embargo, aquellos recuerdos seguían estando envueltos en una niebla imposible de cruzar y eso le parecía extraño.

Volvió su mirada hacia la ventana y clavó los ojos en una figura que miraba a su ventana. Fye la observó extrañado y por un momento creyó que la figura lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No sabía por qué, pero aquella figura enmascarada le daba miedo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y espero varios minutos con miedo a que aquella persona se decidiera a entrar por su ventana. Pero aquello era imposible. Estaba en un segundo piso, era imposible subir si no era con una escalera. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, llevándose una grata sorpresa. La figura no estaba. Titubeante abandonó el calor de sus sábanas y se acercó a la ventana; y, en efecto, la figura ya no estaba allí. Suspiró.

- ¿Me buscabas? – preguntó una voz desconocida para él.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se volvió lentamente, para encontrarse con...

* * *

Kurogane estaba en la cocina, con los chicos. 

- Esperad aquí. Voy a despertar al plasta.

Los muchachos asintieron, sin saber las verdaderas intenciones del ninja.

* * *

Fye tragó dificultosamente. Aquella persona no le gustaba. 

- Y-yo le he visto antes, en la calle.

- Sí.

- ¿ C-cómo...?

- Fácil – respondió la voz siniestra.

- ¿ F-fácil? Esto es un segundo piso¿ lo sa...?

Fye no tuvo tiempo de contestar, ni vio un brazo que se alzaba contra él. El golpe no lo dejó KO pero la fuerza del golpe le hizo caerse por la ventana abierta. El mago cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó el golpe que seguramente lo mandaría a un mundo del que no podría huir.

Sin embargo el golpe no llegó. El golpe fue duro pero se encontró sostenido por unos brazos fuertes.

- Auch!

Abrió los ojos bruscamente y se encontró mirando unos ojos rojos.

- Kuro-chín?

- Ándate con ojo, tonto.

Fye suspiró. El ninja le había salvado de nuevo por suerte.

- Creí que era el fin - murmuró

El ninja alzó la mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación del mago. La figura en cuestión, había desaparecido. Suspiró y dejó caer al mago al suelo.

- Auchy. Kuro-min no seas malo conmigo.

- Hn.

* * *

Aquella tarde Fye se la pasó en cama, ojeando libros o mirando el techo. Había dejado la puerta abierta. Tenía que reconocerlo, en ese momento tenía miedo de estar solo. Miedo? No, aterrorizado estaba. 

Kurogane pasaba muy de vez en cuando por delante de su puerta. El mago sabía que lo hacía en caso de que aquella persona apareciera de nuevo y por ello estaba agradecido.

Clavó su mirada e el techo. Extraño. O no se había fijado antes o era una mala pasada que le estaba jugando la mente. No recordaba haber visto aquellos extraños signos. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, sin darse cuenta que cierto ninja lo observaba desde la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

- Kurogane-san – llamó la princesa, al ver al ninja en la habitación del mago. 

- ¿ Hm?

- Etto... Syaoran-kun y yo nos vamos a investigar así que...

- Pues también iremos.

- Eh? N-no me refería a eso. Fye-san se quedaría solo y...

- El dormilón también viene – gruñó

- B-bueno, ya lo despierto yo, Kurogane-san

La muchacha suspiró de resignación. Kurogane era muuuuuuuy serio, demasiado serio para su gusto. Se acercó a la cama en la que descansaba el mago. Decidió zarandearlo para despertarlo pero Mokona se le adelantó.

- ¡FYE¡DESPIERTA¡ KUROKIMU SE COMERÁ TU DESAYUNOOOOOOOOO!

- E-etto...Mokona...OOUu

Fye dio un brinco, se salió de la cama y calló de bruces contra el suelo.

- ¡ Fye-san!

- A...Auh...

* * *

El grupo se dirigía a la villa. Hacía bastante frío y Sakura se escalofrió. Fye estornudó. 

- Imbecil. No pienso cargar contigo.

- Ya, ya siempre dices eso y al final es mentiraaaaaaa –canturreó el mago

De repente, Fye se paró en seco y miró al rededor de las calles vacías. No había ni un alma más que ellos en la calle.

- Esto es extraño – murmuró

- Mokona siente un gran poder pero no es la pluma de Sakura. – susurró Mokona.

Fye se llevó una mano a la nariz y la boca, evitando así una acción…bastante desagradable.

- ¡ Fye-san!

- ¿ QUÉ PESTE ES ESTA! – bramó el ninja.

- Huele a huevos fritos¿ no?

- No creo que sean huevos podridos, Sakura-chan – murmuró Fye débilmente-. Esto es…

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta, que una figura los observaba desde el fondo de la calle desierta.

Continuará…

* * *

jajja bueno pues… ya saben reviews! y ya me voy 


End file.
